For sliding doors for a motor vehicle, a bracket is attached to the door to locate a center roller assembly that sits in a rail attached to the body. The bracket supports approximately 25% of the door weight. The door bracket mating structure is welded into the door to receive the roller assembly.
In the past, alignment of the roller assembly with the door bracket was achieved using a jig. The bracket was provided with datum holes for receiving alignment pins from the jig. Additional alignment pins from the jig were inserted into receptacles in the inner panel of the door to align bolt holes on the bracket with bolt holes in the inner panel. The bolt holes on the bracket were oversized to allow for proper alignment of the bracket. The bracket was then bolted to the door panel, and the jig was removed.
However, design considerations may make complicate or prohibit the use of a jig. Therefore, there is a need for an improved alignment system for installing a roller assembly to the door panel that does not require a jig.